jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Ahsoka Tano
19:35, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET)}} war sie zur Zeit von The Clone Wars (22 VSY) 14 Jahre alt. |Tod= |Heimat=Shili |Beruf=Jedi |Meister=Anakin Skywalker |Padawane= |Bewaffnung=Lichtschwert |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Alter Jedi-Orden }} Ahsoka Tano, von ihrem Meister Anakin Skywalker auch Snips genannt, war eine Jedi des Alten Jedi-Ordens, die zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Ahsoka Tano wurde rund eineinhalb Jahrzehnte vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege auf dem Planeten Shili, der Heimatwelt der Togruta, geboren. Sie war drei Jahre alt, als Jedi-Meister Plo Koon, der zu dieser Zeit einer Mission auf Shili nachging, das außergewöhnliche Potenzial von Ahsoka für den Umgang mit der Macht entdeckte und sie zum Jedi-Tempel nach Coruscant brachte, wo sie eine Ausbildung zur Jedi-Ritterin beginnen sollte. In der folgenden Zeit erwies sich Ahsoka, als engagierte Studentin, die sich leicht von den Fähigkeiten, die einem die Macht verlieh, begeistern konnte und geduldig die Lebensart der Jedi zu verstehen und zu lernen versuchte. Mit großem Enthusiasmus und Eigensinn sehnte das überschwängliche Togruta-Mädchen den Tag herbei, an dem sie von einem Jedi zum Padawan angenommen werden würde und an dessen Seite sie ihre wahren Talente in die Praxis umsetzen könnte. Entführung von Rotta Mit vierzehn Jahren hatte sich Ahsoka zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Mädchen entwickelt, das sich durch ihr großes Talent im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert und ihrem unbestechlichen logischen Verstand, aber ebenso durch jugendlichen Optimismus, reichlich Naivität und der Fähigkeit auszeichnete, ihre Unerfahrenheit mit subtilen Umgangsformen zu überspielen. Plo Koon konnte seine „kleine Soka“, wie sie von dem Kel'Dor liebevoll genannt wurde, aufgrund des Risikos emotionaler Bindungen nicht zu seiner Padawan annehmen. Stattdessen entschied sich Meister Yoda, das junge Togruta-Mädchen Anakin Skywalker als dessen Padawan anzuvertrauen. Yoda wollte nicht nur das Jedi-Team um Anakin und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit den Macht-Fähigkeiten des Mädchens bereichern, sondern der Jedi-Meister hoffte auch, dass Anakin während seiner Arbeit mit Ahsoka lernte, persönliche Verantwortung zu übernehmen. thumb|left|Ahsoka schützt [[Rotta vor Asajj Ventress.]] Ahsoka stieß dem Jedi-Team von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi während der Schlacht von Christophsis hinzu. Zunächst fühlte sich Anakin in der Rolle des Mentors überfordert, da er der Meinung war, eine Padawan würde ihn nur behindern, doch im Laufe der Schlacht bewies Ahsoka ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit, was Anakin positiv beeindruckte. Er dachte jetzt nicht mehr, eine Padawan würde ihn nur behindern. Nach der Eroberung von Christophsis akzeptierte Anakin seine neue Verantwortung und erklärte gegenüber Ahsoka, ihn auf weiteren Missionen der Klonkriege begleiten zu dürfen, da er seine neue Verantwortung akzeptiert hatte. Das Togruta-Mädchen nahm diese zaghafte Annäherung zu Anakin zum Anlass, ihre Talente in der folgenden Zeit zu beweisen und sich ihrem neuen Meister als würdiger Padawan zu erweisen. Als Zeichen der Verbundenheit nannte sie Anakin neckisch „Sky Guy“. Als erste Mission fiel ihnen die Befreiung des Hutt-Kindes Rotta zu, dem Sohn des Gangsterbosses Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Rotta wurde von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme in ein Kloster auf dem Planeten Teth verschleppt und es oblag Anakin und Ahsoka, den jungen Hutt zu retten und zurück nach Tatooine zu seinem Vater zu begleiten – in der Hoffnung, die Galaktische Republik bekäme anschließend Zugang zu den von Jabba kontrollierten Hyperraumrouten. Nach einem erfolgreichen Vertikalangriff, bei dem sie den Tafelberg des Klosters erklommen und sich gleichzeitig gegen Kampfdroiden verteidigten, konnten sich Anakin und Ahsoka in der Begleitung von Captain Rex Zugang in das Gebäude verschaffen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Rotta, der im Vorratskeller aufgespürt werden konnte, aufgrund der Strapazen der Entführung und dem klimatischen Umzug von Tatooine nach Teth krank geworden war. Zwar widerstrebte es Ahsoka anfangs, die Rolle des Kindermädchens einzunehmen, doch mit der Zeit wuchs ihr der junge Hutt ans Herz, sodass sie sich sogar dafür freiwillig gemeldet hatte, ihn zu tragen.The Clone Wars (Film) thumb|Ahsoka und [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin werden in Jabbas Palast bedroht.]] Die Flucht von Teth gestaltete sich jedoch erheblich schwerer als die Ankunft, da sich Ahsoka und Anakin schnell einer Armee von Kampfdroiden ausgesetzt sahen und letztendlich sogar einem direkten Duell gegen die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress. Als diese kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt werden konnte, flohen Anakin und Ahsoka mit ihrem wertvollen Gepäck aus dem Kloster, um sich auf einer Landeplattform von einem TFAT/i-Kanonenboot abholen zu lassen, das jedoch von einem ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger kurz darauf zerstört wurde. Schließlich flogen Ahsoka und ihr Meister mit einem Can-Cell zu einem benachbarten Tafelberg, wo sie den Frachter Twilight entdeckten, mit dem sie Teth erfolgreich verlassen konnten. Nach ihrem Fall aus dem Hyperraum wurde die Twilight über Tatooine in ein Gefecht mit zwei Porax-38-Raumjägern verwickelt, sodass Anakin und Ahsoka auf der Wüstenwelt abstürzten. Während des folgenden Fußmarsches verspürte Anakin eine Präsenz in der Macht, woraufhin er ein Täuschungsmanöver anordnete. Während Ahsoka mit Rotta zu Jabbas Palast marschierte, nahm Anakin den Rucksack an sich, befüllte ihn mit Steinen und führte seinen Verfolger, den Grafen Dooku, in die Irre. Vor dem Palast vernichtete Ahsoka drei MagnaWächter, ehe sie das Anwesen von Jabba betrat und dort bereits von Anakin erwartet wurde. Nach der erfolgreichen Übergabe von Rotta wurden die beiden Jedi dennoch von dessen Vater und einer Schaar von Nikto-Kriegern bedroht, da Dooku ihnen glaubhaft machte, die Republik sei für die Entführung seines Sohnes verantwortlich gewesen. In diesem Moment meldete sich jedoch Senatorin Padmé Amidala zu Wort, die eine Verwicklung mit Ziro, dem Onkel von Jabba, in der Entführung bestätigte. Daraufhin verschonte Jabba die beiden Jedi und erklärte sich aus Dankbarkeit dazu bereit, der Republik Zugang zu seinen Hyperraumrouten zu gewähren. Als Ahsoka Tano zum Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant zurückkehrte, traf sie ihren Freund, Bant Eerins Padawan, der ebenfalls von seiner ersten Mission zurückkehrte. Gegenseitig erzählten sie sich von den Abenteuern, die sie erlebt hatten, und Bant Eerins Padawan fragte Ahsoka, ob sie ihn in den Aufenthaltsraum der Mechaniker begleiten wolle, weil sein Astromechdroide R3-G0 dringend eine Reparatur brauche.The Way of the Jedi Schlacht von Bothawui und Skytop-Station thumb|Ahsoka versucht, Anakin für seinen neuen Droiden [[R3-S6 zu begeistern.]] Nach dem erfolgreichen Einsatz entdeckten Anakin, Ahsoka und Captain Rex in der Kommandozentrale der Resolute, dass die republikanischen Streitkräfte in der Schlacht von Bothawui kurz vor einer Niederlage standen. Um die Konföderation an der Einnahme eines ganzen Sektors zu hindern, war Anakin entgegen der Meinung von Obi-Wan der Ansicht, den Kampf fortzuführen und weiterhin Gegenwehr zu leisten. Nachdem er sich an der Schlacht beteiligte und während des Gefechts seinen Astromechdroiden R2-D2 verlor, begaben sich Ahsoka und Anakin auf eine Mission, um den vermissten Droiden wieder aufzugreifen, ehe er mit seinen empfindlichen Daten voller militärischer Informationen über die Galaktische Republik in die Hände der Konföderation fiel. Ahsoka erkannte, dass Anakin den Verlust des Droiden bedauerte, was sie zunächst nicht nachvollziehen konnte. So versuchte sie, Anakin dazu zu bringen, seinen neu zugeteilten Droiden R3-S6, den sie liebevoll „Goldie“ nannte, zu akzeptieren.Der Fall eines Droiden Im weiteren Verlauf ihrer Suche entdeckten die Jedi nicht nur, dass R3-S6 in Wirklichkeit ein von der Konföderation manipulierter Spion war, sondern auch R2-D2, der inzwischen von dem Schrottsammler Gha Nachkt in dessen Skytop-Station inspiziert wurde. Dort begegnete Ahsoka auch dem Droidengeneral Grievous, der zu ihrem Entsetzen in der Kunst des Lichtschwertkampfs bewandert war. Vorerst konnte Ahsoka sich vor Grievous verstecken wurde dann allerdings von R3 verraten. Grievous packte sie an der Gurgel und bedrohte sie mit ihrem eigenen Lichtschwert. Doch wurde Grievous von der Erschütterung einer Explosion abgelenkt und Ahsoka nutzte diese Chance um den Cyborg seine Hand abzuschlagen. Nach dieser Tat flüchtete sie in ein Lüftungsrohr doch Grievous stach mit seinem Lichtschwert nach ihr. Sie entkam jedoch und R3-S6 wurde von R2-D2 zerstört.Kampf der Droiden Malevolence Nachdem Grievous mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Malevolence, den ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Triumphant von Plo Koon zerstörte,Der Angriff der Malevolence und anschließend im Begriff war, das Kaliida-Medcenter anzugreifen, wurde Anakin damit beauftragt, den Droidengeneral unschädlich zu machen. Ahsoka begleitete ihren Mentor auch bei dieser Mission, musste jedoch zu ihrem Missfallen feststellen, dass sie noch keinen eigenes Schiff der neuen Y-Flügel Sternjäger innerhalb der Schatten-Staffel steuern durfte. Stattdessen musste sie sich mit der Position als Anakins Kanonier zufrieden geben. Nach ihrem Start kämpfte sich die Staffel im Kaliida-Nebel durch einen Schwarm von Nebray-Mantas, bevor sie auf die Malevolence stieß''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' und diese in einer verlustreichen Schlacht zerstörte. Der Droidengeneral konnte dennoch fliehen.Die Zerstörung der Malevolence Nute Gunrays Bewachung thumb|left|Ahsoka bedroht [[Nute Gunray mit ihrem Lichtschwert]] Senatorin Amidala hatte auf Rodia Nute Gunray gefangen genommen.Superheftig Jedi Nun lag es an Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka, Commander Gree, der Besatzung des Sternzerstörers Tranquility, Captain Argyus von der Blauen Garde, und seinen Truppen, den Vizekönig zu bewachen. Beim ersten Verhör auf der Tranquility versuchte die Padawan-Schülerin Nute Gunray zum Sprechen zu bringen, dieser behauptete jedoch, er wüsste von nichts. Sie versuchte es daraufhin, indem sie ihm mit ihrem Lichtschwert drohte. Meister Luminara wies Asohka darauf hin, dass dies nicht der Weg der Jedi sei. Danach war Nute Gunray jedoch bereit zu verhandeln. Kurz darauf kamen ''Vulture''-Droiden mit Enterkapseln aus dem Hyperraum und attackierten die Tranquility. Die Feinde brachen in einem Hangar ein, weshalb Gree die Grüne Kompanie schickte, um die Superkampfdroiden aufzuhalten. Jedoch fielen alle Klone der Einheit den Droiden zum Opfer. Kurz darauf betrat Asajj Ventress das Schiff. Luminara und Commander Gree griffen nun die Superkampfdroiden zusammen mit anderen Klonkriegern an, während Ahsoka und Argyus Gunray bewachten. Währenddessen hatte Ventress sich mit dem Funksender einer Leiche ausgestattet und konnte so den republikanischen Funk abhören. Die Droiden wurden von der Jedi und den Klonen zerstört. Die Attentäterin war währenddessen dabei, im Maschinenraum Bomben zu befestigen. Dort trickste sie den Wachdroiden 327-T aus und befestigte die Bomben an verschiedenen kritischen Stellen. Nach dem sie das erledigt hatte, begab sie sich in die Inhafierungsebene, tötete die Wachen und kämpfte gegen Ahsoka. Auf einen verbalen Schlagabtausch folgte ein Lichtschwertkampf. Luminara nahm die Bedrohung durch die Macht wahr und begab sich sofort zum Schauplatz. Dort wurde Ventress von Mitgliedern der Blauen Garde unter Beschuß genommen, sie tötete jedoch beide. Captain Arquys warf sie durch einen Macht-Schub quer durch den Raum, verletzte ihn jedoch nicht. Die dunkle Jedi lief zu Gunray und befreite ihn, nachdem dieser ihr versprochen hatte, ihr einen Planeten zu schenken. Ahsoka versuchte die beiden aufzuhalten, wurde aber selbst in Gunrays Zelle eingesperrt. Luminara, die gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl kam, saht das, deaktivierte die Käfigtür, welche Ahsoka einsperrte und die beiden Jedi griffen Ventress gemeinsam an. Als zusätzlich noch Klone hinzu kamen, ergab sich die Attentäterin zu Gunrays Erstaunen. Jedoch aktivierte sie die im Maschinenraum angebrachten Bomben. Folglich spielten alle Systeme verrückt und Ventress entkam in den Maschinenraum. Gunray wurde erneut von Ahsoka, Arguys und diesmal auch Gree bewacht. Luminara unterschätzte die dunkle Jedi und wollte sie alleine besiegen. Gegen Luminaras Befehl kam Ahsoka ihr zu Hilfe. Da bereits alles in Flammen stand, war der Kampf riskant, Ventress hatte jedoch Meisterin Unduli von sich getreten und Rohrteile auf sie geworfen, die sie nicht alle mit der Macht abwehren konnte. Ahsoka rettete sie, indem sie die Attentäterin, die im Sprung war und Luminara fast getötet hätte, mit einem Machtschub traf und Ventress in ein Rohr fliegen lies. Zusammen bekämpften die Jedi die Abtrünnige. Ventress merkte schnell das sie unterlegen war und versteckte sich. Nachdem Ventress jedoch von Arguys informiert wurde, dass er mit dem Vizekönig entkommen sei, floh Ventress auf der Stelle. Sie legte auf dem Weg zwischen ihr und Ahsoka noch eine Bombe. Als Ahsoka darüber war, wurde sie gezündet. Als das Togruta-Mädchen an einem Abgrund über dem brennenden Deck hing zog Luminara sie mit letzter Kraft hinauf. Ventress floh mit einer Rettungskapsel von Bord, welche von Arguys und Gunray mit einem bewaffneten Diplomatenschiff eingesammelt wurde.Im Mantel der Dunkelheit Ahsoka und Luminara übermittelten Kit Fisto die Koordinaten des Treffen mit Nahdar Vebb, Fistos ehemaligem Schüler, der Gunray ebenfalls verfolgte und auch auf Vassek lokalisiert hatte.In den Fängen von Grievous Weitere Missionen thumb|left|Ahsoka und Rex leiten den Angriff. Anakin Skywalker hatte den Aufenthaltsort von Count Dooku ausfindig gemacht, wurde jedoch, ganz nach Absicht des Plans, gefangen genommen. Obi-Wan befreite ihn und Ahsoka griff mit der Resolute und zwei weiteren Venator Sternzerstörern die ''Munificent-Fregatte'' an. Laut Anakin kamen auch Republikanische Truppen an Bord. Dooku entkam den Beiden, allerdings verfolgen Anakin und Obi-Wan ihn auf einen einsamen Planeten namens Vanqor. Ahsoka fand eine Höhle vor, dessen Eingang mit Steinen verschlossen war. An einer Stelle trat Giftgas aus der Höhle aus und Ahsoka lies einen Teil der Wand mit der Macht einstürzen. Anakin, Obi-Wan und eine Menge Gitgas kamen zum Vorschein. Die beiden Jedi versuchten Ahsoka zu belügen, dass sie die ganze Zeit Herr der Lage gewesen seien. Als noch ein Gundark kam blockierten Ahsoka's Klone den Eingang, indem sie auf den Fels schossen, der dann hinunterfiel. Die 14-jährige war erschrocken als sie erfahren musste, das Dooku entkommen war.Die Ergreifung des Count thumb|Die [[Lurmen.]] Nachdem Aayla Secura mit ihrer Flotte im Quell-System gegen eine Flotte der Separatisten eine herbe Niederlage erlitten hatte, mussten Aayla Secura, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Rex und Commander Bly nach einem raschen Rückzug aus dem Gefecht auf Maridun notlanden. Da Anakin bei der Landung schwer verletzt wurde, suchten sie nach Einheimischen , während Rex auf Skywalker aufpasste. Nach einem eintägigem Fußmarsch erreichten sie eine Kolonie der Lurmen. Diese weigerten sich zuerst ihnen zu helfen, stimmten dann aber doch zu. Nachdem Anakin vom Heiler Wag Too geheilt wurde, wurde das Dorf von den Separatisten unter Lok Durd angegriffen. An den Lurmen und ihrer Kolonie wollten sie ihre neuste Erfindung testen, die Entlaubungskapsel, welche Organische Materie vollkommen zerstört, Droiden aber unberührt lies. Dies konnte durch die Jedi und die Klonkrieger gerade noch verhindert werden. |thumb|left|Das [[Blauschattenvirus ist ausgebrochen.]] Nachdem das Blauschattenvirus im geheimen Forschungslabor von Dr. Nuvo Vindi rekultiviert und weiterentwickelt wurde, sodass es über die Luft übertragen werden kann, reiste Ahsoka mit Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex und ein paar weiteren Truppen nach Naboo, um die Freisetzung zu verhindern. Sie fanden das Labor und sprengten sich einen Weg hinein. Die Virus-Bomben konnten entschärft werden und der Doktor gefangen genommen werden. Allerdings nahm ein Droide eine Bombe und machte sie scharf, woraufhin diese hochging. Es wurde Alarm geschlagen und alle gingen in einen Schutzraum. Es war aber zu spät und sie wurden infiziert. Padmé und Jar Jar Binks, die ebenfalls anwesend waren, trugen Schutzausrüstung. Als die seperatitischen Kampfdroiden versuchten, das Labor zu öffnen um das Virus freizusetzen wurden sie von den Republikanern aufgehalten. Anakin und Obi-Wan, die draußen waren, kamen mit der Reeksa-Wurzel und alle konnten gerettet werden. thumb|Die Angriffsbesprechung. In der Schlacht von Ryloth führte Ahsoka die Blaue Staffel. Als einige Schiffe der Separatisten aus dem Hyperraum als Verstärkung für den schon vorhandenen Kreuzer kamen, missachtete Ahsoka die Befehle ihres Meisters zurückzukehren. Die Folge war, dass fast ihre gesamte Staffel getötet wurde. Nach dem Rückzug der republikanischen Truppen bereute sie ihren Fehler. Im darauf folgenden zweiten Angriff leitete sie die Resolute von der Brücke aus. Später in der Schlacht zerstörte sie zusammen mit ihrem Meister die Sternjäger der Hyena-Klasse, bevor diese Lessu zerstören konnten. Das Volk von Kiros thumb|left|Die beiden entschärfen eine Bombe. Nachdem das Volk von Kiros, kolonisierte Togruta, an die Zygerrianer versklavt wurden, befreite Ahsoka mit Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody und einigen Truppen den Planeten. Sie fegten die Hauptstraße entlang, bis zum Regierungsgebäude, das inzwischen umstellt wurde. Ahsoka litt an Depressionen, da das, was ihr Volk im Laufe der Generationen erschaffen hatte, an einem Tag zerstört wurde. Sie dachte viel über mögliche Folgen nach. Obi-Wan ging auf Anfrage des Droidenkommandanten Xerius Ugg in das Gebäude und verhandelte. Anakin und Ahsoka hörten das Gespräch mit, und erfuhren das überall in Kiros Bomben angebracht worden waren. Anakin und Ahsoka deaktiverten eine nach der anderen, wobei Ahsoka versuchte nicht so viel nachzudenken. Anakin hielt ihr immer den Rücken frei und sie deaktivierte die Bomben, während R2 ihnen die Daten sandte. Obi-Wan schindete währenddessen Zeit, in dem er sich mit dem 4-Armigen einen Faustkampf leistete. Anakin und Ahsoka platzierten die letzte Bombe im Fluchtschiff des Kommadanten, da dieser dachte sie wäre immer noch an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz, zündete sie. Kurz darauf floh er aus dem Gebäude und starb..Sklaven der Republik Bei der Durchkämmung der Daten des Gebäudes fanden sie heraus, dass Zygerrianer, furchtlose Sklavenhändler, in die Sache verwickelt gewesen sind. Von Yoda erfuhren sie, dass Count Dooku einen Lügen-Feldzug gestartet hatte, nach welchem die Jedi das Volk in der Schlacht getötet hatten.Sklaven der Republik thumb|Der erste Versuch das Schiff zu übernehmen. Anakin und Obi-Wan stritten sich, da Anakin sofort angreifen wollte, er war, weil er ja selbst ein Sklave war, ziemlich aggressiv. Obi-Wan wollte einen Umweg machen, den sie letztendlich auch nahmen. Er erzählte Ahsoka zuvor noch, dass Anakin einst ein Sklave war. In den Trümmern des zerstörten Heimatplaneten der Shi'Kar, der durch die vielen Asteroiden für große republikanische Schiffe unerreichbar geworden ist und daher eine Zufluchtsort für Verbrecher war, fanden sie den zygerrianischen Sklavenhändler Onyx. Als Anfänger ausgebend durften sie an sein Schiff andocken. Auf dem Weg dort hin stritten sich Anakin und Obi-Wan weiter und Obi-Wan meinte er solle ein besseres Vorbild für seinen Padawan sein, Ahsoka forderte lediglich, dass sie aus dem Spiel gelassen wurde. Bei der gewaltvollen Übernahme des Schiffes verloren sie einige Klone. Dann schoss ein Zygerrianer eine Rakete ab. Ahsoka wurde auf das feindliche Schiff geworfen. Sie aktivierte die Schleusen-Dichtung, sodass sie nicht wieder zurückkonnte. Da Anakin die Twilight an das Schiff von Onyx ansaugte, versuchten diese sie abzuschütteln, indem sie nahe an Asteroiden vorbei flogen und die Twilight sie sstreifte. Anakin schoss auf den Antrieb des Sklavenhändlers und zerstörte ihn. Ahsoka, die sich auf der Brücke befand, tat als wäre sie bewusstlos. Onyx meldete sich bei den Republikanern und schlug einen Tausch vor: Seine Sklavehändler gegen Ahsoka. Die Jedi machten sich allerdings bereit für eine Übernahme, da Ahsoka wenig später allein auf der Brücke war und mit der Macht die Heckschleuse öffnete. Nach einem kurzen Kampf in dem die restlichen Klone, bis auf Rex, getötet wurden, gelang es ihnen das Schiff in ihre Gewalt zu bringen.Sklaven der Republik thumb|left|Ahsoka spielt ihre Rolle als blaublütige Sklavin. Ahsoka verkleidete sich anschließend als Sklavin, Anakin als ihr Halter und Obi-Wan und Rex als zygerrianische Wachen. Gegen Anakins Willen kam sie mit von Bord, doch es gab sofort den ersten Zwischenfall: Ahsoka wollte verhindern das ein Sklave geschlagen wurde. Anakin konnte das nur mit einem Gedankentrick wieder hinbiegen. Ahsoka sollte wieder zurück gehen. Ahsoka ging anschließend mit den mit Blastern bewaffneten Scheinwachen, ihre Lichtschwerter ließen sie bei R2. Sie schauten sich, nachdem Anakin in den Tempel eingeladen wurde, wo sie ihm unmöglich hätten hin folgen können, in den Katakomben um. Sie fanden das Volk von Kiros und befreiten den Gouverneur. Sie wurden entdeckt und flohen auf großen, nashornähnlichen Kreaturen vor den Wachen, die inzwischen die Luft-Wache, welche ebenfalls auf Tieren unterwegs war, alamiert hatten. Schließlich brauchte Anakin Ahsoka wieder. Sie trennte sich von den beiden und ritt schnell zum Schiff, um sich umzuziehen. Sie kam gerade rechtzeitig um e ihre Rolle zu spielen. Sie lies sich von niemandem was sagen und sagte, sie wäre die Tochter des Königs der Togruta. Anakin schenkte sie der Königin. Schließlich saß sie bei der "großen Sklavenauktion" mit Anakin neben der Königin, es waren auch die Separatisten-Anführer Wat Tambor und Shu Mai anwesend. Anakin bekam viele Informationen über das verschwundene Volk. Schließlich schließlich setzte Atai, treuerster Berater der Königin, die Auktion aus. Obi-Wan wurde vorgeführt. Anakin sollte ihn auspeitschen. Die Königin drohte Ahsoka umzubringen, doch da kam Rex in Gestalt einer Wache von der Decke. Ahsoka attakierte die Königin nachdem sie von R2 ihr Lichtsschwert bekommen hatte. Obi-Wans und Anakins Lichtschwerter warf sie hinunter. Die Königin aber, betätigte eine Knopf, worauf Ahsoka, von einem schweren Stromschlag getroffen, am Boden lag. Ahsoka wurde in einem Käfig über eine Mauer gehängt, bis Anakin kam und sie befreite. Er teilte seiner Padawan mit, dass Rex und Obi-Wan nun Sklaven seien und das Dooku und Ventress auf dem Planeten waren, um mit der Königin abzurechnen. Er gab Ahsoka den Befehl, sollte er nicht zurückkommen, zu fliehen. Ansonsten ist sie für die Flucht verantwortlich. Schließlich stahl sie kurzerhand Dookus Solarsegler, auf den Anakin dann aus dem Fenster sprang.Sklaven der Republik [[Bild:Ventress Trident.jpg|thumb|Ventress' Trident greift den "republikanischen Sklaventransporter" an.]] An einem unbekannten Ort sammelten sie ein paar Klonkrieger, darunter auch Commander Cody, ein und flogen in einen Sklaventransporter nach Kadavo, wo eine Schlacht entbrannte. Dort zerstörten sie alle Droiden, allerdings wurden sie von feuerfesten Türen gestoppt. Sie ergaben sich, als der dortige Aufseher drohte, sämtliche Sklaven in die Lava zu werfen und im Orbit, mit Asajj Ventress und General Grievous, Verstärkung eintraf. Jedoch musste der Aufseher einen Verrat erleben und Grievous' Bomber und die die Trident griffen das Umerziehungslager, die Sklavenstation, an. Rex und Obi-Wan übernahmen die Brücke, während die Klone auf die zurückkehrenden Bomber schossen. Einer traf einen Bombe, sodass alle, bis auf Ventress, explodierten. Grievous zog sich zurück, da die Republik nun ebenfalls Verstärkung bekommen hatte. Derweil steuerten die Klone den Sklaventranpsorter über die Lava und unter die Öffnung des Umerziehungslagers, wo schon viele Togruta hinunter fielen. Ebenfalls im Fall waren der Gouverneur und Tuktee. Sie alle konnten von der Macht der drei Jedi sicher auf das Schiff gebracht werden, das anschließend von Ventress, der einzigen Separatistin auf dem Planeten, angefgriffen wurde. Die Jedi und Klone versagten, allerdings kam gerade eben im richtigen Moment Plo Koon, mit einer Jägerstaffel und schoss Ventress ab. Sie schaffte dennoch den Sprnug in den Hyperraum. Als alle gerettet und in Kanonenbooten war, wurde die Station, gegen den Willen von Kanzler Palpatine, der sie unter dem Imperium wohl noch nutzen wollte, gesprengt. Der Aufseher wurde gefangen genommen und der Planet Kiros aufgeräumt und neu aufgebaut. Ahsoka nahm sich vor, nach dem Krieg die Sklaverei ein für allemal abzuschaffen.Sklaven der Republik Schlacht von Felucia thumb|left|Ahsokas Vormarsch In der ersten Schlacht von Felucia kämpfte Ahsoka mit ihrem eigenen Einsatzkommando. Sie hatte einen A6 Juggernaut und mehrere AT-TEs unter ihrem Befehl. Von ihrem schnellen Erfolg geblendet sah Ahsoka nicht, dass sich die Droiden zu einem Sammelpunkt zurückzogen, um dann anzugreifen. Als sie auf Anakin und Obi-Wans Befehl hin nicht umkehren wollte, stellten sie sich mit ihren Kanonenbooten in ihren Weg. Sie sammelten Ahsoka und wenige Klone ein und direkt nachdem die Kanonenboote abgehoben waren, wurde der Juggernaut zerstört.Holocron Heist Der Einbruch in den Jedi-Tempel |thumb|Ahsoka und die Bibliothekarin Nach ihrem unfähigem Verhalten auf Felucia sollte sie auf Coruscant als Archiv-Wache dienen. Jocasta Nu, die Bibliothekarin zeigte ihr alles. Als der vermeintliche Jedi Ord Enisence durch das Archiv ging, wollte Ahsoka ihm helfen, doch er versuchte sie schnell,laut und agrresiv abzuwimmeln. Ahsoka war nach dieser Situation noch niedergeschlagener als zuvor. Als Ahsoka die Nachricht von Anakin bekam, es seien Eindringlinge im Tempel, die höchstwahrscheinlich mit einem weiteren im Innern des Tempels zusammenarbeiteten, beschloss sie zu Ord Enisence zu gehen, da er so agrresiv gewesen war. Er setzte sich gleich an die Steuerelemente. Als Ahsoka dort ankam, tippte Jocasta Nu, ganz gegen ihren Charakter, wild auf der Tastatur rum. Sie griff Ahsoka in Form von Jocasta Nu an. Sie kämpften mit ihren Lichtschwertern, worauf Jocasta alias Ord floh. Ahsoka schob mithilfe der Macht eine Sitzgelegenheit vor sie, sodass sie stolperte. Die Formwandlerin konnte dann in gewahrsam genommen werden. Sie war eine Helferin von Cad Bane, der ein Holocron stahl. Sie verriet den Jedi sein nächstes Opfer.Holocron Heist Die zweite Schlacht von Geonosis 180px|left|thumb|Barriss beginnt, von außen ein Loch in die Tunnelwand zu schneiden. Ahsoka und ihr Meister Anakin bekamen den Aufrtag auf Geonosis die große neu gebaute Waffenfabrik zu zerstören und den Erzherzog Poggle den Geringeren gefangen zu nehmen. Nach heftigen Verlusten gelang es den Jedi zusammen mit Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli und Barriss Offee die Landezone zu erreichen. Nachdem Ahsoka sich mit Barriss bekant gemacht hatte besprachen sie den Ablauf der Mission. Barriss, die sich alle Gänge der Fabrik gemerkt hatte schnitt ein Loch in die Tunnelwand so dass sie und Ahsoka in das Tunnelgebaude. Die beiden kamen ohne Zwischenfall zum Reaktor, welchen sie zerstören sollten. Als sie dort ankamen warteten bereits einige Geonosianer und Superpanzer auf sie. Während Barriss die Geonosianer bekämpfte, brachte Ahsoka Sprengsätze an den Reaktor an. Doch es traten zudem noch B1-Kampfdroiden und ein weiterer Superpanzer in den Kampf ein. Barriss und Ahsoka mussten sich deshalb auf die Panzer konzentrieren, wodurch die Geonosianer die Sprengsätze abnehmen und entsorgen konnten. Niedergeschlagen mussten sie feststellen, dass die Sprengsätze ihnen nicht mehr helfen würden. Ahsoka stellte sich nun jedoch dem Superpanzer und war überrascht, dass sie nicht mehr feuerten. Plötzlich öffnete sich dessen Luke und Barriss stieg aus. Erleichtert setzte sie sich mit in den Panzer. Betrübt wurde ihnen klar, dass der einzige Weg, ihre Mission doch noch zu erfüllen, das bedienen des Panzers war. Nach einer Botschaft Ahsokas an ihren Meister fingen sie an zu feuern. Eine Druckwelle zerstörte die gesamte Fabrik und die ausschwärmenden Droiden. Durch den Panzer geschützt überlebten die Padawane jedoch eingeklemmt unter einer Schuttplatte. Barriss befürchtete zu verhungern, aber Ahsoka sagte ihr das sie wen überhaupt viel schneller ersticken werden und das sie einige Tricks von ihrem Meister gelernt hätte. Sie bat Barriss darum ihr eine Energiezelle zu geben und konnte mit ihrem kaputten Kom und der Energiezelle so ein Notsignal an Anakin senden. Er empfing es und hob zusammen mit Meisterin Unduli die Platte unter der sie begraben waren mit Macht zu Seite weg. Alptraumflug nach Dantooine thumb|200px|Ahsoka kämpft gegen Barriss thumb|200px|Die durch einen Gehirn-Wurm kontrollierte Barriss greift Ahsoka an. Hinter den Kulissen *Mit dem Neuzugang von Ahsoka Tano in das Star-Wars-Universum ist das Kreativteam von The Clone Wars mit Henry Gilroy, Dave Filoni und Catherine Winder sowie George Lucas ein besonderes Wagnis hinsichtlich der bisherigen Kontinuität eingegangen. Nichtsdestotrotz waren sie der Meinung, einen Charakter einzuführen, der die Wesenszüge des impulsiven Anakin Skywalker und des reserviert zurückhaltenden Obi-Wan Kenobi in sich vereint. Die Idee war, die bisherige Beziehung zwischen Anakin und Obi-Wan mithilfe eines jungen ungestümen Mädchens dynamischer zu gestalten. *Die Synchronsprecherin Ashley Eckstein spricht Ahsoka im englischen Original. In der deutschen Fassung von The Clone Wars wurde Ahsoka von Josephine Schmidt synchronisiert. Name Die Namensherkunft Ahsoka Tanos lässt viel Raum für Spekulationen: *Der Vorname Ahsoka könnte ein Wortspiel auf den Maurya-Herrscher und König von Magadha Ashoka sein, der im 3. Jahrhundert v. Chr. die Verbreitung des Buddhismus im späteren Indien förderte. Denkbar wäre aufgrund der identischen Aussprache aber auch der Bollywoodfilm auf Asoka – Der Weg des Kriegers, der lose auf der Biografie von Ashoka aufbaut. Eine weitere Möglichkeit der Namensherkunft wäre Ashokadatta, ein Mädchen, das in der Ashokadatta-vyakarana-sutra des Mahayana-Buddhismus erwähnt wird. Trotz ihres jungen Alters von gerade einmal 12 Jahren verfügte sie über eine sehr große Weisheit und konnte sogar die erfahreneren Mönche belehren. Damit weißt Ashokadatta einige Ähnlichkeiten zu Ahsoka auf. *Ahsokas Nachname Tano verweist auf ebenso viele Herkunfstmöglichkeiten: Die bekannteste Verwendung liegt in der nordamerikanischen Volksgruppe der Tano (auch bekannt als Arizona Tewa), die kulturell den Pueblo-Indianern zugehörig sind. Daneben existiert noch Tano als eine Sprachfamilie und in der Akanebene im afrikanischen Staat Ghana ein Fluss namens Tano. Quellen *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''Wilder Raum'' *''Der Fall eines Droiden'' *''Kampf der Droiden'' *''Shakedown'' *''Der Angriff der Malevolence'' (Decoded) *''Procedure'' *''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' *''Die Zerstörung der Malevolence'' *''Im Mantel der Dunkelheit'' *''In den Fängen von Grievous'' *''Die Ergreifung des Count'' *''Die Bruchlandung'' *''Die Verteidiger des Friedens'' *''Das Virus'' *''Das Geheimnis der Monde'' *''Sturm über Ryloth'' *''Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth'' *''Freiheit für Ryloth'' *''Holocron Heist'' *''Die Ergreifung des Count'' *''Sklaven der Republik'' *''Kampf und Wettkampf'' *''Gehirn-Parasiten'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * *''Padawan Ahsoka Joins the Star Wars Cast'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Togruta Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens da:Ahsoka Tano en:Ahsoka Tano es:Ahsoka Tano fr:Ahsoka Tano it:Ahsoka Tano ja:アソーカ・タノ hu:Ahsoka Tano nl:Ahsoka Tano no:Ahsoka Tano pl:Ahsoka Tano pt:Ahsoka Tano ru:Асока Тано fi:Ahsoka Tano sv:Ahsoka Tano